Mary's Song
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: JaTess, songfic Our Mama's smiled and rolled their eyes and said "Oh, my, my, my"


**

* * *

**

**Authors Note: okay, just so ya' know, I am now-uh- A MOMMY! well, to be. Yeah, I'm gonna have a baby- in 8 months.... Wah, wah, wah. and En-Jay loves Nick J, I made some clothing ideas for Emma in When in Australia.**

**She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my  
**

"I swear, our Jason is going to fall in love with your Tess" Paul Addison informed James Tyler, watching the 9 year old boy and the 7 year old girl going to the treehouse in Jason's backyard.

From the kitchen window, Rebecca Addison rolled her eyes. The children's mothers doubted that Tess and Jason even _liked _each other. If any of their children would fall in love, it would be 15 year old Tarynn Tyler and 13 year old Paul Addison Jr. Or 4 year old Nate Addison and 3 year old Tiffany Tyler.

Never Tess and Jason, Not in a million years.

**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my**

Tess followed Jason into his tree house. When Jason noticed her, he turned around "Stop following me, or else"

"Or else what?"

"I'll beat you up"

"And what makes you think you can do that?" Tess asked. Behind Jason, his best friend Shane smirked.

"I'm bigger then you"

Jason had said this so many times, Tess knew better then to believe him. Shane lay a hand on Jason's shoulders.

"Come on man, let her play, it's only truth or dare"

"Fine- but she has to go first. Tess, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Lick the tree" Jason said matter of factly.

Tess did as she was told and then- "I dare you to kiss me, Jason"

Jason rolled his eyes and attempted to do so. Tess ran, surprisingly fast for a 7 year old. Shane whistled "She should join a baseball team"

**Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...  
**

9 years later, and Jason wasn't as immature- that was 17 year old Shane's job now. Jason was an airhead- which wasn't real his fault, he had been kicked in the head by a bully when he was 10 and it made him a bit ditzy at times. He never really noticed that Tess looked at him with love.

Jason was currently stuck sitting on a lounge chair by Tess' pool, waiting for the birthday girl- who he hadn't seen for 6 months- to make an appearance so he could go and annoy his neighbors by playing guitar too loud and asking them for a birdhous.

Nate, his young brother/bandmate punched him in the arm from where he was sitting and talking to his girlfriend Hannah. "She's coming out" he said, as Hannah made a pouty face- Hannah Montana was t.r.o.u.b.l.e and Jason knew it. Nate just refused to realize it.

Jason turned around and his jaw dropped. Tess stood at the back door in a pink dress that stopped above mid thigh. It was sexier then what James would usually let Tess where and suddenly, Jason felt protectiveness swirl up in his chest as he took in the strapless dress with a low cut. Tess was basically topless. and Shane had noticed.

Jason promptly stood up and made his way to Tess, "You look- nice" he said, offering her his arm "But how did you convince your parents to let you wear that?" he asked as Tess' friends Caitlyn, Peggy, and Ella rushed up- in matching pink mini dresses. From what Jason knew of Caitlyn, this was not something she would wear. She had made it her own, however, by adding orange arm bands and red boots that went up to her knees.

Tess grinned "Well- I didn't show it to them until this morning"

Jason frowned "Tess, that is really irresponsible. and not very ladylike. Tess, you're dressed like Hannah Sluttana over there." he said angrilly.

Tess' grin faultered "I wanted you to notice me." she said sadly as Jason escorted her in the house.

Jason stopped "Well, I did" he said, seconds before his lips crashed onto hers.

**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my**

Tiffany Tyler- Tess' little sister, walked onto her balconey to find Jason sitting against her sisters door, asleep. "Jason, what are you doing"

"Tess and I had a fight and she has my car keys and she locked me out" Jason explained. Tiffany began laughing histerically and knocked on her sisters balconey door. Tess opened it.

"Yes, Tiff?"

"Uh- Jason spent the night out here" Tiffany pointed at Jason, who had nodded out again "You stole his car keys"

Tess blushed "ooops" she said.

**A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee**

"So, hows Miss Class of 2010's Class President?" Jason asked, taking a bite of ice cream.

Tess nodded "Good" she said. She looked around, trying to see if Caitlyn and Shane had gotten there yet- Tess was tired.

Jason slipped onto one knee. "Marry Me?"

**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I**

Tess peered in the door "All of Malibu must be here" she whispered to Caitlyn, who grinned.

"Ready, baby?" her dad asked.

"Yes" Tess nodded. and they church doors opened, announcing her entrance.

**I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...**


End file.
